The Broken and Shattered
by Rukia-K1
Summary: There is no way to describe how it feels to see people from another world. There is no way to describe how things can turn out. But there will only be horrible things to happen later, and only small times of peace. There is no hope for the broken and shattered.


A/n: A friend and I started to work on this a while ago and this is the result. And yes people! Finally a long prologue! xD

Alright anyways I'm the DC characters (for the most part besides a few) and she is the D. characters...and yes, you can wonder what we do with our lives xD

Crossover pairings: Dai/Cass, Satoshi/Kara Krad/Richard () Dark/Cat

D. : Satoshi/Daisuke, Dai/Riku, Dai/Risa  
DC: BatFlash (Wally/Richard), KonTimCass, Dami/Rich (Damian says "love", Richard says "father/son love" xD), JayRich (...do not question me people), RichBabs. Past: Richard/Star  
Love Triangles: KonTimCassDaiSatoKara, Dami/Rich/Jay (Wally somewhere in there too as well as Babs |D)  
TIMELINE:  
DNAngel: Pre-Towa  
Batman: Batman Inc.  
Superman: Pre New-Krypton  
Flash: Post Blackest Night  
Arsenal: Somewhere xD

* * *

_The Broken and Shattered_

_00_

_Prologue_

* * *

_There is no way to describe how it feels to see people from another world. There is no way to describe how things can turn out. But there will only be horrible things to happen later, and only small times of peace. There is no hope for the broken and shattered._

* * *

Dark was sneaking through the museum being careful of the sensors. When he was at the main art room there was none that he could detect, he was careful thinking something was going to happen. Then Krad came out of nowhere and tackled him. Dark fought pushing Krad off of him. Dark jumped to his feet firing a blast at Krad. Krad fired his own blast causing an explosion when the two blasts of energy hit. The explosion knocked back the two against the wall. Dark made a bigger blast along with Krad when the blasts hit this time the explosion was so big and full of magic it engulfed Dark and Krad.

* * *

"I can never quite get used to the silence at night; it never means something _good_is going to happen." Batman muttered under his breath and Robin responded with an annoyed 'tt'. Perusal. The younger one then glanced up as he noticed something, narrowing his eyes slowly. He pointed in the direction of a bright light. Batman narrowed his eyes as well and nodded silently, the two slipping to the location.

Batman's first reaction to finding two people on the rooftop was well, wondering who the hell these people were and what were they doing. But he was too busy thinking it to say it, Robin rolled his eyes and said _exactly_what he was thinking...but with a few curse words. Both Dark and Krad got up clutching his head.

"Interesting," Krad said looking at the two bats.

Dark smirked, "For once I agree."

Batman finally spoke. "Who. Are. You." The tone was demanding, and Robin actually looked _pleased _that his mentor actually sounded that way.

"Dark Mousy," Dark said.

"Why should I tell you?," Krad asked smirking.

"Because-" Batman grabbed Krad by the collar. "If you don't then I _will_make you." He hissed. Robin looked too Dark then,

"You going to answer?" He questioned, "Or am I allowed to use my kanta on you?"

Krad put his hands up, "Fine the names Krad."

Batman narrowed his eyes, still holding Krad's collar as he looked at Dark. "And _you_?"

"Dark Mousy as I said before," Dark said raising an eyebrow.

Batman looked to Robin who put up his hands in defense. "I didn't hear it." He said and Batman sighed, dropping Krad before glaring at the two.

"Why are you here in Gotham?"

"Gotham? We were in Tokyo just a second ago," Dark said.

The two bats looked at one another before Batman growled. "Don't lie to me!" He snapped.

"As much as I hate to defend Dark here he's not lying," Krad said.

"You're on the _other side_of the world then." Batman responded. "Highly e-rational."

"We're not lying," Dark said flapping his wings in anger.

"Wings." Robin noted and Batman looked at him, before actually thinking over that.

Batman then sighed. "Explain yourselves." Was all he said then.

Dark shrugged and tilted his head to Krad, "Not much to explain I don't know how we got here ask him."

"Dark are you accusing me of doing this," Krad said.

Dark jumped to his feet, "I'm accusing you of being the one who is a murderous psychotic who would go to the ends of the earth if it meant that you wouldn't have a tamer and destroy me forever."

Krad got to his feet and gave a long side look at Dark, "Honestly Dark a bit quick to jump to conclusions aren't we."

"SILENCE!" Batman roared. Both Dark and Krad looked at Batman. "Without accusing one another. EXPLAIN."

"Fine," Dark said. "I was doing my usual thing as a phantom thief sneaking into museums planning on stealing something until he showed up. We started fighting as usual then two powerful blasts colliding later we end up here."

"...Do you think-" Batman began, looking at Robin.

"-they are from another world?" Robin finished. "Yes, I do." Batman nodded, wondering if he should contact Bruce on this matter. Krad raised an eyebrow at the two. Dark crossed his arms and flapped his wings in anger. Robin then looked at them. "Another world or not, being a thief means going to jail." He got into a fighting pose, ready. Batman followed his side-kick and narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like you're in trouble Dark," Krad said smirking.

"Crap," Dark said flapping his wings and flying into the air.

Robin threw out a bat-a-rang with a rope attached to it and let it wrap around Dark's legs. Batman turned his attention to Krad. "And you? Are you also a thief?"

"Hardly," Krad said.

Dark teleported out of the rope, "But he is a murderous psycho!"

Robin scowled and pulled out his kanta before blinking. "..." He looked to Batman. "Wait...would Father be mad at us for doing this?"

"..." Batman paused. "Oh...sh*t." He got into a normal stance. 'None the less you two are in for questioning...because someone would be mad if we turned you in. So I would suggest _following."_Dark flew down and glared at Krad and Krad glared back.

"Dark-" Krad started to say.

"Shut up say another word to me and I will punch your face in," Dark said flapping his wings in anger.

"Toughie," Krad said turning from him.

"Silence." Batman hissed before he began moving. "And _follow_."

* * *

Once in the Bat Cave Batman sent Robin to call Bruce up. He then turned to the two, sighing, and trying to figure this out. At least they followed them. "Alright, so let me get this straight. You two are _not_ from around here, and I can tell you are not...fully human so _what_are you?"

Krad smirked, "You ready to turn back into your tamer?"

"You ready to turn back to yours?" Dark asked.

"No," Krad said.

"Then no!" Dark yelled flapping his wings in anger.

"...tamer?" Batman blinked.

Dark crossed his arms, "We each have a human "tamer" someone who transforms into us."

"I see...and is this willingly or not?"

"Willingly at least for one of us," Dark said glaring at Krad.

"It's not my fault my tamer is useless," Krad said.

"..." Batman frowned. "Eer..." What was he supposed to do about this...? He scratched his neck lightly. Well it wasn't like they would know who he was without the cowl, and tell people. He pulled it off and shook his head a little bit. He needed to actually be able to _see_. Dark and Krad were glaring at each other like any second they would go at each other's throats.

"You know you have to turn back eventually," Dark said bitterly.

"No I don't and you know I don't have to," Krad said.

"Why am I not surprised you're going to try and kill another tamer," Dark said even more bitter.

"Um. Could you two really cut it out?" Richard rubbed the back of his head. He hated being "Batman", himself was better. Dark glared at Krad and Krad glared back. "...okay you know what, since you two are acting like Tim and Damian in the same room, go to the OPPOSITE sides of the room." He was actually beginning to like this "Dark" person better than "Krad"...seemed actually nicer. They both did so but continued glaring at each other. Krad pulled out a feather and started turning the feather in his hand. Dark retracted his wings sighing as Wiff appeared on his shoulder.

Richard sighed, what the heck did he get himself into now? Well, he might as well just wait for Robin to get back with what Bruce told him to do.

"Letting your guard down so soon Dark?" Krad asked.

"Shove it Krad," Dark said crossing his arms. Krad continued to turn over the feather in his hands.

Dark looked at Krad and summoned his own feather, "Don't even think about it Krad."

"STOP!" Richard snapped. Krad continued to turn the feather in his hand Dark crossed his arms the feather still in his hand.

"Father said we are to wait for him. Until then he is sending Kent and the other one." Damian said, "So we do not have any _issues_as he called it." Richard nodded a bit. Dark and Krad were still glaring at each other. "Can I hit one of them?"

"No Damian, no." Richard sighed. Krad flapped his wings in annoyance. Dark just turned his head from Krad. "...Dami go tell Alfred to bring cookies and co-co...please?" Damian sighed and then stalked away.

Krad though his feather at Dark who easily dodged it, "It seems that we won't be leaving for a while so I might as well turn."

Dark raised an eyebrow, "Huh." Then Krad turned back into Satoshi. Dark seeing Satoshi turned back to Daisuke.


End file.
